Hilda Dew
Hilda Dew is the daughter of The Huldras and were sent to Monster High because her mother was disappointed with how weak her powers are. Shortly after she arrived she got recruited by the Shoccker-team where she meet the only persons whose gotten through to her. . Character Personality Since Hilda never had a good relation with anyone so she finds contact with other confusing and hard. She doesn’t say much although she analyzes everything around her. She’s very easy for others to push around and is not very good at standing up for herself. Once you get through her tough shell she’s really a fun, sweet and fun monster. With her sharp wits and down to earth ways she’s really the most comfortable company you can imagine. Appearance At birth she had a silverfox that got cut of by her mother as a attempt to make it possible for her to blend with normies, she still has the scar at her lower back. Before her tail got cut of she had silver hair unlike most huldras that have raven-like hair but after that her hair became bright blood red hair. Though several attempts to hide it by for example dying it it always turns back within minutes. She has pale greyish skin and blue eyes surprisingly her eyebrows are still dark gray. Her posture is terrible and despite what she may think she's actually very beautiful. She has a secret that she hasn't told anyone because she hate it. She's hollow. There’s has a big hole that covers her back and when one looks inside it looks like the inside of a tree stam. Classic Monster The Huldra is a stunningly beautiful, sometimes naked woman with long hair; though from behind she is hollow like an old tree trunk, and has an animal's tail. In Norway, she has a cow's tail, and in Sweden she may have that of a cow or a fox. Further in the north of Sweden, the tail can be entirely omitted in favor of her hollow or bark-covered back. In Norway, the huldra has often been described as a typical dairymaid, wearing the clothes of a regular farm girl, although somewhat more dazzling or prettier than most girls. The Huldra is a seductive forest creature found in Scandinavian folklore. (Her name derives from a root meaning "covered" or "secret".) In Norwegian folklore, she is known as the skogsfru or skovfrue (meaning "Lady (read, counterpart of a Lord) of the forest"). She is known as the skogsrå (forest spirit) or Tallemaja (pine tree Mary) in Swedish folklore, and Ulda in Sámi folklore. Her name suggests that she is originally the same being as the völva Huld and the German Holda. Relationships Family Hilda has a poor relationship with her mother and her sisters as they see her as a unworthy Huldra and inferior person. She has no clue who or what her father, she's never met him and sometimes wonder if he evens exists. Friends Her best friend is Angie Ellis. She took Hilda under her wings from the start, literally, and Hilda is very grateful for this. Thanks to Angie Hilda slowly begins to open up and dare to speak her mind. After Angie convinces her to join the Shoocker-team she eventually after a time became close friends with the team-captain Tori Forrest. Pet Roe is a very special silverfox that Hilda got from her grandmother who got it from her grandmother (you get the idea). Some believe he's as old as time itself. Hilda's mother was very upset to be passed over since legends says that Roe possesses the power to see the future. Unfortunately he can't speak. Romance Guys is a really difficult subject, Hilda don't actually know what love is or how it suppose to feel. But there is that one boy how gives her that weird feeling in the bottom of her stomach but according to her friends that boy is nothing but trouble so she understand that either. Gallery Bio_Base_Hilda.jpg|Hilda's Bio Background_Bas_Hilda.png|A Hilda Background Bloodylocks.jpg|Hilda in Scarily Ever After - as Bloodylocks Hilda_Scarily_Ever_After.png|Full Bloodylocks Hilda_Ghouls_Rule.png|With her bare back in her Ghoul's Rule Outfit Hilda_Power_Ghoul.png|Hilda in Power Ghouls as Shadow Hilda_Most_Likely_To.png|Hilda in the Fear Book Skullette_Hilda.png|Hilda's Skullette Category:Original Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Females Category:Huldra